


to unravel

by cmbing



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 6x03 post ep, F/M, and amy is there for him, jake is gonna miss his childhood best friend a lot, mentions of gina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmbing/pseuds/cmbing
Summary: Gina decides to leave the nine-nine. Jake and Amy deal.





	to unravel

**Author's Note:**

> yes i'm still crying over 6x03 thanks!

“Gina is leaving the nine-nine.”

His voice is soft and thoughtful, like he can’t quite believe it himself.

Amy lifts her head from his chest and looks at him. “What?”

“She told me she wants to run a business, “ he says, “but she can’t juggle that with having a toddler and working at the nine-nine. So, I told her she should try to pursue the whole business thing. She quit right then and there.”

“You told her to do it?” She asks, quietly, not out of blame, but of soft, sudden sadness.

Jake nods his head slowly. “She’s my origin story of how I became a cop. I’m her origin story of how she got a job at the precinct. Now I’m a detective and I’m married and I’m doing so much with my life… she should do the same. She’s always been more than just somebody working a desk job. We both know that.”

Amy moves her hand over his left pectoral, feels the steady beat of his heart, and thinks about how this would be a normal night for them: together, in bed, unwinding from their day as he smiles against the top of her head and she holds onto his warm frame. Until, it’s not, and his eyes are a heavy brown and his lips falter under his bravado. She says, “I know, I know,” but fails to accept it.

“We’ll still see her.” He tries to comfort her. “She will still live in Brooklyn. We will see her and Iggy and tell her about something stupid Hitchcock and Scully did at work or Holt attempting to use emojis or—“

“Because she won’t be there to see it for herself.”

“Yeah.”

They stumble into silence and she holds onto his hand and his other free hand runs through her hair. She thinks of other moments of missing. It’s mainly Jake, sometimes Holt and Rosa: undercover and Florida and jail. Once, there was Holt, leaving the nine-nine after getting forced out and Gina aptly following. But there was always the hope of them returning, that they would come back and everything would go back to normal and their equilibrium would resume.

This is all so final. Amy shakily swallows.

She says, “I’ll miss her so much.”

“We all will, Ames,” he says.

“I know she enjoys making fun of me and my outfits… but I think that’s just how our friendship works.

He presses his lips to her forehead. “She loves you like a sister.”

She nervously bites at her bottom lip. “Just the idea of seeing her desk empty forever—it feels wrong.”

“It’ll take some time to get used to,” he nods.

Amy looks at Jake, watches the way his eyes worry and his hands slightly shake. She knows he doesn’t like to show weakness when she’s around. He tries to be her anchor when he thinks she’s drowning in the emotion of it all. But what he never realizes are the moments he starts to drown too. She lets go of his fingers and sits up.

Her hands cup his jaw.

He says, “Ames…”

She says, “It’s okay to be sad, Jake.”

“No, I’m fine, I’m fine,” he tries to shake his head. “I’m happy for her.”

“She’s your childhood best friend. She spent afternoons with you at your nana’s house. She tattled on Brandon Bliss to keep you from going down a different path. You two have known each other longer than anyone else.” Her eye contact doesn’t waver. “You will miss her and you will be sad and I will be there for you.”

An errant tear runs down his cheek and she thumbs it away. He leans forward, into her, his arms draping around her neck and her arms securing around his abdomen. He noses her shoulder and buries his face into her neck. “I can’t believe she’s leaving,” he says finally, his breath warm on her skin.

“I know.”

He sniffles. “She’s always been there… and now she won’t be.”

“I know.”

“I’m proud of her, I really am. But you’re right. She’s always been the person I could count on. Before you and Charles and everyone. She was there for me when my dad was being a piece of shit. She was there when he left for the last time. She was there to keep my birthdays and Christmases from completely sucking.”

He lets out a nervous breath. Amy holds on tighter.

“At least I have you,” he says. “I have you.”

“You do.”

After a moment, Amy asks, softly, “When’s her last day?”

“In two weeks,” he answers.

“Let’s try to enjoy them then.”

He pulls his head back and smiles at her, so painfully gently and warm, it’s consuming. She loves him for how much he feels, even when he avoids showing it, feels deeply and wholly. She cannot hold herself back from brushing a soft kiss to his lips, one that doesn’t lead to anything, one that merely solidifies the words that do not exist when it comes to how much she loves him.

“Thank you,” he murmurs. “For just… being you.”

“Always, Jake.” She palms his cheek again. “Always.”


End file.
